Murderland:Raise Some Hell
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: The third saga of Murderland. A child of Kev Ferno found Kat Angels in the underground facility and freed her. Kat Angels is back once again, but now she had to deal with of being a step-mother to Amethst. As a family were catching up, Amethst wanted a sibling in the family... Will Kat and Kev make a baby for their child? Or will they just stick to what they have now?
1. Prologue

***Prologue: Child of Madness***

-

It's been 6 months since Kat Angels had been locked away in the facility and she will never return again. But, that is what everyone thinks. Including Alice Jordan. She is still devastated about John's death months ago, and she graduated without him. Everyone will remember John, and the whole school will.  
Before Alice was graduated, she was thinking back of the copy of 'Alice in Wonderland', does it also affect the rest of the copies, even the sequel? Alice checked the copy from the bookstore and thankfully it's a normal copy, so the copies and the sequel is normal. Still, Alice felt bad for her own world that was destroyed by Kat. Before Kat was released that year, Alice never remembered anything from her world, she had no memory of her true name and where she truly came from. She is a normal teen in the real world, and now have to face fear of Kat Angels.  
Since Alice is out of school, she has been researching about Kat Angels since the beginning and she visits the museum to go underground to see the killers, and Kat. Trusting the doctors, Alice knew that Kat will never come back...and again, that is what Alice and everyone else thinks.

*******

Flashes of lightening were seen outside, and thunder was heard around the insane asylum. Inside the dark building, there are screams of children and yelling of adults. But, a little dark figure walked down the hallway in silent, and held a knife with grip. It happens to be a young child of age 6. A little girl. The door opened next to her, making her stop at her tracks and turn to the doctor with dark hair and wearing a white coat.  
"Young lady, what do you think you're doing here this time at night?" He asked, about to grab her hand, but the girl raised her knife at the doctor and began to stab him on the leg with a yell. The doctor yelled in agony and fell on the floor and the girl repeatedly stabs the doctor with yells and laugh insanity as blood flow on the white coat on the corpse. The girl had blood on her hands and she laughed evilly at herself. Then, a woman in a nurse uniform rushed in the hall and gasped in horror.  
"Oh my god! What have you done?!" She asked. A girl slowly approached to the nurse with a bloody blade. The nurse took a few steps back and then she fell backwards down the stairs and hit her head on the wall. The girl walked down the steps and raised her knife and about to stab her chest where her heart is...

*******

_"AAHHHHHHH!"_ A girl screamed on her bed, waking up from her nightmare. A woman with blonde hair came in her room and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Amethst! Amethst!" She says, trying to calm the young girl. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's only a nightmare. It's okay." Then, Amethst was rocked by the owner of the orphanage and dried her eyes with her hand. This is not the first time that she had a nightmare of killing people, she kept dreaming about it so many times since she was three. She had no idea why she keeps having dreams about killing. Is she meant to kill people? Or is it just a nightmare that won't go away forever? A little 6 year old was raised in the orphanage since she was born, the foster parents didn't pick her to adopt because the stories of her having nightmares every night and then. Amethst wanted a family so bad. She had no idea where her real parents are. Why would they give her up? Unless she had a single parent out there somewhere.  
"Sharon, I'm sorry about this." Amethst said with a sad look in her eyes. The woman nodded and tuck her in. "I'm okay now."  
"All right, then. Good night, Amethst. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She said with a small smile. Amethst smiled back with a giggle. Sharon walked out of the room and shut the door. Amethst is alone in the dark room, except the blue light from the window. She looked up at the window to see the night sky.  
_'I'm an orphan. I was never adopted because of my killing nightmares that never go away. But, I'm not a killer. I'm only a little girl. I'm only 6 years old with no family. But, I know my family is out there somewhere. I wish I could go out there and find them myself.'_ Amethst thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping she won't be having another mightmare again this time...


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Publish of Fear***

*******

Kev walked out of the house and in his hand was a baseball bat. It's been a almost a year since Kat was taken to the facility, and Kev haven't gotten to rescue her, but he wanted to get his long-lost daughter out of the orphanage. He had to break her out of there and than reunite with Kat. This shouldn't be too hard to do.  
_'Hang on, girls. I'm coming!'_ Kev thought.

*******

A book slammed down on the desk, making the teenage girl who sat on the chair jump in shock. The man with glasses sat behind the desk with a look of disgust. The girl gulped a bit. She had long black curly hair, light brown eyes, wearing a dark pink top, and blue jeans.  
"Is...there something wrong, sir?" She asked nervously.  
"Yes, there is, Linda Smith!" A man barked. "This book you wrote isn't good enough to be published! I mean, what do you call a title like, "Murder of Ghouls". Monsters do kill people in movies and in books, Linda! Don't you know that?! I said we need a new book that is for mature readers. We need serial killer books, mystery stories about them, and shocking endings! We don't need monsters anymore!" Linda sighed in annoyance. Of course, she wanted to be a writer of horror, but all she is good at writing is monsters, but the man didn't want to publish it because the monster stories are getting old and he needs killer stories. That's more realistic to Linda.  
"Look, I'll write about a killer, but I just need time to think of ideas. Please, give me a second chance." She begged.  
"All right, then. Take as long as you need, because I'm going on vacation next week. So, until I get back, call me and we'll see your ideas. Remember, serial killer stories, please." The man said by getting up from his desk and walk towards the door and opened it for Linda. "Goodbye, Linda." He said. Linda walked out of the office and the door was shut behind her. Linda arrived in the waiting room and took out her cell phone to call her friend.  
"Hi, Linda!" A male voice said on the line. "How did it go? Did you get it published?"  
"No, Nathan. He said he doesn't want monsters to kill people. He wants serial killer stories." Linda replied. "I have time to think of ideas, so I don't need to worry about wasting time."  
"Aww, that sucks, man." Nathan's voice replied. "Well, you coming over tonight?"  
"Sorry, I'm not in a mood now. I want to go back home and make a new story." Linda said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye." She hung up the phone and began to leave the building. After walking out of the doors, Linda spotted someone by the parking lot, someone with blonde hair... "Oh my god..." Linda whispered. "That's Alice Jordan!" She began to ran towards the teenage girl who was about to get to her car, but turned to see Linda coming over. "Alice! Alice Jordan!" She says. "I've heard so much about you! You're the one who fought Kat Angels!"  
"...Yeah, that's me. How do you know that?" Alice replied with a confused look.  
"It's all over the news and on the internet! You're a hero! Well, a heroine! You know what I mean!" Linda said. "Sorry, it's just...I'm like a big fan of yours! I think you're amazing!" Alice smiled at her. "So, uh, what are you doing here? Did you write something?"  
"No. I was in a neighborhood and...I'm going to the...museum." Alice replied with a uneasy look. She couldn't tell Linda about the secret facility that's under the museum. Linda looked at her funny.  
"A museum? Why? Are you on vacation or something?" She asked.  
"Kind of, yeah. Look, it's so nice to meet you, but I really gotta go." Alice said by getting in her car and started the engine. But Linda stopped her from closing the door.  
"Wait, Alice. Umm, I have to ask. Is...Kat Angels...dead?" Linda asked. Alice stared blankly at her steering wheel without saying a word for a moment. The whole world should not know a thing about Kat and the other killers. The government lied to everyone around the world that they are dead, but...they are not. They are sleeping. "Is she dead, Alice?" Linda asked again, breaking Alice's thoughts.  
"...She is. Don't worry, miss..."  
"I'm Linda. Linda Smith. And that's good. I just...heard so much about Kat as well." Linda replied. "Well, I guess I have to get going and let you go. Thanks for the talk, Alice. You're amazing." Alice smiled and closed the door and began to drove back as Linda watched with a smile. This day couldn't get better...

*******

Dr. Bird is standing in front of the capsule to see Kat Angels sleeping inside along with the other killers in their own capsules. He placed his hand on the glass, running his finger upwards, like he wanted to touch Kat's breasts. The doctor smiled evilly at himself and pressed his nose and lips against the glass, kissing it...  
"Dr. Bird?" Mr. Holland's voice asked, making Dr. Bird turn in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"N-nothing." Dr. Bird says with a stutter. "I'm just checking on something." Mr. Holland stares at him funny. Dr. Bird bit his lip and put his hands in his lab coat pockets. "Is there something you want?" He asked.  
"Alice Jordan is here to see...Kat." Mr. Holland replied. "She's here right now." He moved out of the way and Alice came in with a neutral look on her face.  
"Hello, Alice." Dr. Bird greeted with a nod. "Beautiful day, isn't it? As always, these killers, including Kat Angels is here. You know, you don't have to keep coming here to check on her."  
"I have to, I'm the one who stops her last year and a year before." Alice said. "She killed my mother, my friend, my boyfriend...she won't stop until she gets to me as last." Dr. Bird watched Alice as she stares at the capsule. "Thanks to you guys, she will be asleep forever along with her new friends..." Alice said as she looked at the other capsules. "How have those guys been in here?"  
"Decades, Alice." Mr. Holland said. "Before Kat was captured, 10 years ago, we captured Chucky and Leatherface. They are pretty tough to catch, but we caught them."  
"Wow. Good thing all of the serial killers are caught and went to sleep forever in here, and Kat is here...she's one of them now." Alice said. "Well, guess I have to get home now. Thanks for letting me stop by for a bit to check things up." She started to leave the room as Mr. Holland followed her out, Dr. Bird turned back to the capsule of Kat's. The eyebrows moved a bit, sensing someone nearby her. Dr. Bird smiled a bit at her.  
"Not to fear, Angels." He whispered. "You are safe along with the others...forever with me..."


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Family Reunion***

-

Amethst was sitting on her bed, reading her book in silent. Her brown eyes were scanning over the words, until she heard a glass break from outside her room. Coming from downstairs. The alarm went off as well, making some children scream. Amethst ran to her door and opened and saw kids coming out their rooms, running down the stairs to get out of the building, and Amethst is going to follow them, but was stopped when she hears Sharon's voice downstairs. She sounds scared. Amethst slowly walked down the steps and look over to see Sharon standing against the wall in fear and there is a young adult with black hair and red eyes holding a knife with a look.  
"Where is my daughter, Amethst Ferno? I've come to pick her up." He said. He is no other than Kev Ferno himself. Amethst blinked a few times after she heard those words from Kev. She has a family after all! She's not an orphan! Now, her own father is coming to get her.  
"D-daddy?" Amethst squeaked as she shows herself on the stairs as Kev turned his head towards her. Kev's mouth dropped to the floor and dropped his knife. Her dark red hair with a red bow behind her head, brown eyes, wearing a red shirt with blue overall shorts and black converse. Kev fell on his knees with a smile.  
"Oh my god..." He whispered. "Amethst...my little girl! Come to papa!" He sticks out his arms in happiness. Amethst smiled and ran down the stairs and come towards Kev and embraced him. Sharon, who was still shocked, but she was confused about this now. Kev patted his daughter on the back and he sniffed a little as he feels tears were slowly forming in his eyes. "Look at you...you look so beautiful..." He whispered. "I cannot wait to take you home, sweetie. But, we have to save your new mommy." Amethst pulled away in confusion.  
"I have a new mom? What happened to my real mom?" Amethst asked. "Did...she die?" Kev looked down at the floor for a moment. He completely forgot that he killed his old girlfriend last year. He couldn't tell Amethst that. And he could not kill in front of his daughter. But, that means Kat will have to stop killing too since she is a step-mother now. How will she take it once she is free?  
"Look, we have to get Kat. That's your new mom's name. So, come on. We don't have time to waste." Kev said by pulling Amethst to leave the building.  
"Wait! You can't take her!" Sharon shouted, but it was too late. She went into her office and began to pick up the phone to call the cops. "This is the first family kidnapping." She muttered as she pressed the phone against her ear.

-

"What do you mean that Kat is sealed in the capsule along with the killers?" Amethst asked as Kev drove down the freeway in the car that he stole. Amethst has been asking so many questions, and Kev tried to answer them as he could, but the answers are at the underground facility at the museum. "We're not going to free the other killers, are we?" Amethst asked.  
"No. They are not our problem, Amethst." Kev replied. "They stay sleeping forever. I don't give a shit about them-"  
"Swear." Amethst reminded him.  
"Sorry."  
"Is...Kat nice?" Amethst asked with a nervous look. "What if she doesn't like me? Step-mothers can be mean."  
"...Yeah." Kev lied. "She's very nice. She's great with children. But, she will be so happy once she became a new mommy." The lie worked on Amethst. Kev was a bit scared about this. Kat won't like this, but this is the new life after newly weds. He will explain everything once Kat is out of there. She'll like Amethst. Will she? Sirens were now heard from behind. Kev turned to see three police cars chasing him. Of course, Kev stole the car.  
"It's the police, daddy!" Amethst cried out. Kev drives fast to pass the cars. He had to get to the museum fast. Sounds of screeches were heard from the cars that tried to pull out of the way. "Daddy! Slow down! We're gonna get crashed!" Amethst cried.  
"Just hang on, sweetie! We're going to be fine!" Kev says as he drives. "We're almost there!" Turning to the corner and there is a museum straight ahead. Kev parked the car in front of it and got out of the car and Amethst got out as well to follow him inside. Police cars were drawing close. Amethst turned back with a nervous look in her eyes, but Kev pulled her along. "Hurry, Amethst! We're almost there!" He told her.  
"I'm scared!" Amethst said running along side him. They running pass the people who looked in confusion, but they saw they are going down the stairs where no one should enter except the scientists and doctors. Kev kicked the door opened and the alarms went off. Kev and Amethst ran through the hallways to get to the room where Kat was sealed off in along with the other killers. Mr. Holland came out of the room from the right and saw Kev and Amethst coming his way.  
"Hey! You two aren't supposed to be in here!" He yelled. "Leave or I will-" Kev punched the man in the face with a look. He told his daughter to go ahead of him so that way he can handle the guys who are around the halls. Amethst ran off in a flash straight ahead and saw a door there. She opened it and closed it behind her and panted a bit. After she turned around, she noticed capsules with serial killers inside, sleeping. Amethst gasped in fright after she saw Michael Myers first. She walked on after passing Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Jason Voorhees, Chucky, Jigsaw...and now there is Kat Angels. Amethst looked up at her in awe.  
"Wow...she's so pretty." She whispered. "Please make her like me." She placed her hand on the glass. The only way to awake Kat is to put down the password, but Amethst doesn't know it. And Kev said that he and Amethst should break Kat out. Literately? Amethst turned and found a tool box. She opened it and found a hammer. She will have to break Kat out. Holding the hammer back, Amethst checked left and right to make sure no one is around to stop her. But, she is alone. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she threw down the hammer on the glass and liquid flows out, and the alarms went off. Amethst pressed her back against the wall in shock. She watches Kat's body moving down to the bottom of the capsule. After a few moments, her eyes opened. Amethst gasped at the sight of those red eyes. They look scary. Kat's groan was heard and she moved a bit. She placed her hand on her head.  
"Ohh, man. What the hell happened?" Kat asked herself, looking around. "Where am I? What is this place?" She then spotted Amethst who was staring in silent. Kat is going to stand up, but failed and fell out of the broken capsule. "Ahh! Fuck! My legs are weak!"  
"Swear." Amethst reminded. Kat sat up and made a look.  
"Who the hell are you, kid? Did you break me out?" She asked.  
"Y-yes..." Amethst replied nervously. She's afraid. Kat isn't very friendly to her. "Daddy and I are going to help you get out of here. So, we can be a family like I always wanted." Kat made a funny look. Family? What is this talking about? Who is her daddy? Kat turned her head to see Kev coming in with blood on his face.  
"Daddy? Wh-what happened?" Amethst asked. "You got blood all over your face!" Kat's jaw dropped in shock. Her question is answered. Kev came towards Kat and gave her a hug with a smile.  
"Thank god you're okay." He said. "How was your sleep, my bride?" Kat couldn't find any words to speak. She's still shocked about Kev is the father of the little girl. Kev pulled away and gestured his daughter. "Kat, this is your new step-daughter, Amethst Ferno. Amethst, this is your new mommy, Kat Angels/Ferno." He said. Amethst smiled at Kat and gave her a hug. Kat awkwardly returned the embrace. What is going on here? What did Kat miss while she was sleeping?  
"I love you already, mom." Amethst whispered. "Do you love me?" Kat looked at Kev in silent. Kev could tell she needs details. Before he could explain, Dr. Bird stormed in after hearing alarms for a while now and saw the three on the floor. Kat narrowed her eyes at him and glared.  
"Holy shit." Dr. Bird cursed. "Looks like you are going to be the problem." The cops arrived with their guns, pointing at Kat, Kev, and Amethst. The three stood up slowly. Amethst hid behind Kat with fear in her eyes. "Just surrender quietly, so no one gets hurt." Dr. Bird says approaching towards Kat, Kev, and Amethst. Kev took out his knife and quickly sliced Dr. Bird's neck, making the blood running out. Amethst opened her mouth in horror. Kat took the knife out of Kev's hands and stabbed the cops in the chests, one by one. Amethst stared at the dead bodies on the floor, then at the bloody killer couple began to embrace each other and kiss.  
"...You're killers...?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kat and Kev pulled away and turned to Amethst. "...Are we going to be a crime family?"  
"...Looks like we've got some explaining to do." Kev said. Kat looked at her husband with a look in her eyes.  
"Some?! Kev, you owe me a lot of explaination! How could she be your daughter?! I'm a fucking step-mom! I'm not ready for this shit!" Kat complained.  
"Swear." Amethst reminded with a look.  
"Okay, look, Kat. I'll explain every single thing once we get back to the car and head to our new home. Alright? Good." Kev said. "Let's get out of here. Everyone could come down here and put us down like animals." He took Amethst by the hand and lead her and Kat out of the room. Kat was free from cold sleep, and the rest of the killers were left behind. Little did anyone know, the eyes of Freddy Krueger slowly opened...


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: The Nightmare Returns...***

-

Alice's phone rang in her room. Cory came in the room and found his sister answering her cell phone. Then, Alice dropped her phone in silent, and fear. She then fainted. Cory came in and shook her a bit, trying to wake her up.  
"Alice? Alice? Wake up! What's wrong?" He says. He looked at the cell phone and picked it up. "Hello? This is Alice's brother. Who is this?"  
"Cory? This is Alan!" A male voice replied on the line. "The facility called and claimed that Kat Angels has escaped along with Kev and the little girl he had with him."  
"What?!" Cory asked in shock. "Kat is out of there?! What're we going to do now?!"  
"We're going to have to search for her and the ones who broke her out of the facility. If Alice is around, tell her to meet me at the police station tonight." Alan said on the line.  
"Sure thing. See you later, Alan." Cory replied and hangs up. He had to wake up Alice. "Alice, wake up! Please!" Cory then slapped his sister awake. Alice sat up with a yell and rubbed her cheek where Cory slapped her. "Alice, are you okay?" Cory asked.  
"What happened? Why did you hit me?" Alice asked with a look. But then, she remembered the phone call. Kat escaped the facility along with Kev and the little girl they had with them. "Oh no...Kat escaped." Alice sighed a bit. "Oh god...why? Why does this have to happen to us?" She wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face in her arms. "This is the...the...oh god...I already lost count..." Alice cried out. "We've seen her three times already! Why can't she just leave us alone? She will come after us again!"  
"Alice, calm down!" Cory says. "We've beat her twice, we can beat her again. She's no match for us." Alice looked at him. Cory is right. They did beat Kat twice. So, they can beat her again this time. But, Alice wants to kill her this time. Kat had been returning too much. This time, she will have to face death.  
"Cory, what did Alan say on the phone?" Alice asked. Cory gave his sister back the cell phone.  
"Alan said that we have to be at the police station tonight. The police were searching for her and Kev, so we'll be okay for now." Cory exclaimed. "Come on, let's warn dad about it." So, the two siblings walked out of Alice's room to head downstairs to find Pete.

-

At the house, Kat walked around the living room with a bloody knife she had in her hand. She was told by Kev that this house will be theirs to live in for a while. And Kat now knew the story from Kev's past about his old girlfriend and how he heard about the news about his long-lost daughter. Other than that, he changed his appearance so no one will recognize him, but he wants to look like Kat for the hair color and the eye color. Kat could imagine him as a red head and had real brown eyes...he'll look like a nerd if he wears glasses. Since he killed his old girlfriend, Kat is a step-mother now. Will she be good enough to be the mother to Amethst? Besides, Kat is a killer like her father, Cedric, but her mother...  
"Mom?" A voice asked breaking Kat's thoughts about her parents. She looked down to see Amethst standing next to her in concern. "Are you okay?" Amethst asked. Kat nodded and walked away from the girl. Amethst frowned a bit. She always think that Kat didn't seem to like her much, but Kev tells his daughter that Kat needs time to get used to this new life. Kat is going upstairs to get to her new master bedroom to rest up for the day since she escaped. Kev watched her go into the room as he came beside his daughter.  
"She seems tired from all this." Kev said. "I'm sure she will get better tonight when she wakes up or maybe tomorrow." Amethst looked up at him.  
"Daddy? Why are you and mom like to kill people?" She asked. Kev narrowed his eyes around.  
"...I don't know. Just for...'fun'." He replied with a shrug. "Look, I'm not going to kill anyone anymore for you. We will become a real family. So, once Kat wakes up, we will have a family meeting. Okay?"  
"I don't think she will like that." Amethst said.  
"Why?"  
"I can see in her eyes that she loves to kill. She's like the others. She will never quit for me." Amethst told Kev. "I want you to ask her to stop killing. I'm scared of her since you and her talk in the car." Kev gave her nod. Sure, he can tell that Amethst is afraid of Kat. Everyone is scared of that female killer. She has the bloodlust. Still, she had to know now that she is a "parent" now. Kev placed his hand on Amethst's shoulder, giving her a smile.  
"You leave her to me, sweetie pie." He told her. Amethst gave him a small smile. They both walk upstairs passing the room where Kat is resting...could be resting.  
Kat is laying on the queen sized bad with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She started to think about the times when she was a little girl...staying with her mother who didn't give a damn about her. Kat made a hatred look in her eyes when she started to think back about her mother. And boy, does she hate her?  
Her mother's name is Amanda Angels. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes and have a beauty mark below her left eye. She drinks too much and keeps calling her own daughter a bitch and a small whore girl. Kat was only a little kid. What did she ever do to her? Maybe it's because she is like her father. Cedric was kicked out of the house by Amanda and decided to keep the kid. But, Kat wasn't like any other children...she's different and scary. Kat caused the fights in school and Amanda had enough of her. She placed Kat in the mental hospital so Amanda could be free with no children involved...but she was killed by Cedric and broke Kat out...  
"I wish I could be the one who can kill my mom. She's a fucking bitch! She made me like this, and I should thank her." Kat whispered. "Being a killer is my life... Are you proud of me now, dad? Are you watching me?" She slowly formed a evil smile on her face as she stares up at the ceiling. "I promise...I will live on for eternity...no one...not even Alice Jordan...is going to defeat me this time. I will be the best serial killer that the whole world will remember." She says. From the doorway, Amethst listened to Kat's words in silent. She didn't want Kat to know that she has been eavesdropping from the beginning. Amethst was horrified about what Kat had just said. She slowly walked away from the doorway and went to her new room and shut the door behind her.  
"My new mommy is a psycho..." She whispered. She went over to her bed and lay down. She hugged her pillow and shut her eyes tight. She is super afraid of Kat now. She doesn't want her to be the killer anymore, but...Kat will refuse the offer if she was asked not to be a killer anymore. From now on, Amethst will be out of Kat's way...


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Promises Promises...***

*******

That night when Linda was in her room on her laptop, trying to figure out a horror story about a killer, but she needs ideas, inspirations... She listened to the soundtrack of Titanic to help her focus, and the piano song of Rose's Theme is the top favorite of Linda's. The teen stares at the screen in silent. Nothing written just yet. She won't give up just yet.  
"God, there's gotta be something for me to write about killers." Linda sighed. She turned off the song and got up to leave her room to meet her parents downstairs who are in the living room watching tv together.  
"Hey, sweetie. How's the writing coming along?" The mother asked with a smile. Linda shrugged and went inside the kitchen. The father turned to his wife.  
"Guess it didn't go so well." He said. He turned to see his daughter getting something about of the fridge. "If you want, I can help you with the book." He called out. Linda shook her head and told him that she doesn't need help and will figure it out herself. "Oh my god! Look!" Linda heard her father. She went in the living room and watch tv with the breaking news on. A man in a suit was standing in front of the museum and there are yellow tags in front of the doors.  
"The murderer has struck again. Kat Angels had been released by the young man, who happens to be Kat's soul mate, Kev Ferno, along with a little girl he had with him." The reporter said on screen. "The police and the military are on the search for the killer and the ones who got the killer out of the underground museum. Citizens around San Diego of California, please be aware of Kat Angels, if you happen to see her, do not confront her. She is extremely dangerous."  
"Oh my god..." Linda whispered. "Kat is out there somewhere." A knock on the door was heard and Linda rushed towards it and opened it and revealed a black teenage boy wearing a dark grey shirt and pants. "Nathan! What are you doing here?!"  
"I come over to see if you and your parents just saw the news!" The teen replied. "About that crazy killer girl?" Linda nodded and let her friend in. "Man, I want her to be dead, not alive or in cold sleep or something! She could come to us and kill us all!"  
"Nathan, calm down!" Linda's father said by getting up from the couch. "The police and military is searching for her now. So, we should be fine. The cops will be able to stroll around each neighborhood. We'll be fine."  
"Are you sure, Drake?" His wife asked. She's worried. As Linda's parents talk, Linda took Nathan to the hallway. She remembered seeing Alice after leaving the building where she tried to publish her story. Alice should know about this as well. She's the hero in San Diego. She saw Kat Angels before.  
"Nathan, I saw Alice Jordan." Linda says with her arms crossed. "Do you think she will defeat Kat once and for all this time?"  
"Of course she will, Linda." Nathan said. "She can't fail. She's done this before." Linda looked away with a look in her eyes. She wanted to meet Alice again. But, is Linda going to help her defeat Kat? That would be too risky to do so. Kat is a blood thirsty killer. _Very_ blood thirsty...

*******

Kat was been told to come down to the living room with Kev and Amethst, so they could have a first family meeting. Kat sat across from her step-daughter as Kev was next to Kat. Amethst stares at Kat in silent.  
"All right, since I'm up from my rest, what do you two want from me?" Kat asked. Kev turned to Kat with a neutral look. Kat also noticed that Kev isn't wearing his eye contacts. His eyes are brown. Not bad, Kat had to admit, but never say it out of her mouth. "Kev, what's going on? Why did you take off your contacts? You look great in them...better." Kat asked.  
"Kat, listen to me. Since we are going to become a family, we have to give up one thing for my kid." Kev said. "Killing we have to stop. So, you have to give it all up for Amethst. She doesn't like violence." Kat tapped her fingers on the table, giving Kev a glare of death. Amethst bit her lower lip. Kat's getting mad.  
"Are you fucking crazy? I ain't gonna give up my killing for this kid here!" Kat said. "Killing is my life, Kev. My dad was killed by the bitch who put me in the book for 10 long years, so I took my father's place to become a killer!"  
"Kat-" Kev started, but was cut off.  
"You're the one who had me now, so we have to stick with killing for years, and we will teach this kid how it's done." Kat said turning to Amethst who made a frightened look on her face. "Would you like that, Amethst?"  
"Wh-what now?" Amethst asked.  
"No! God, what is wrong with you, Kat?!" Kev snapped, defending his daughter. "She's only a little girl! We can't teach her how to kill! Just because your dad is a killer and you took his place, doesn't mean that you have to make Amethst be the next killer if anything happens to you!" Kat rolled her eyes in amusement. Kev continued. "Your the parent now, Kat. And you will have to act like one! Promise me! And promise that you will stop killing!"  
"My god, you're such a big pussy, Kev!" Kat snapped. "I swear to god, I will-"  
"Stop fighting!" Amethst cried out with her eyes shut tight, then open them again to look at Kat and Kev. "This isn't what I want from you two! Fighting is bad for you two!" Kat and Kev blinked a few times in silent. "It scares me so much right now and I want you to stop it."  
"...Sorry, hon. I guess we got a little carried away right there." Kev said in a normal tone. Kat rolled her eyes in annoyance. Amethst spoke again.  
"Can I ask you two something? It's...important." She asked.  
"Sure you can, Amethst." Kev said with a smile. "What is it?" Kat looked at Amethst in silent. Amethst bit her lip, moving her fingers on the table. She looked at Kat and Kev.  
"...Can I have a sibling?" She asked. Kat made a half surprised look. Kev turned to her with a thoughtful look on his face. No one said a word after the question. Since Kat and Kev have been married for...awhile, they never slept with each other. Never. Amethst asked again to breaking her parents' thoughts. Kat looked at her.  
"Uhh, well... Maybe. I don't know." She said, unsure what to say. "We could...adopt a sibling for you." Amethst shook her head. Kat made a look at her. A real sibling is what she wants. That means Kat and Kev will have their own baby. A real child they might create on their own. "No way, kid. Not happening." Kat said.  
"What your mom means to say is..." Kev spoke to Amethst, trying to make an excuse. "We will think about it and let you know what's happening. Okay?" Amethst nodded with a smile. Kat left the table in silent and went upstairs. Kev sighed a bit. "This is gonna be harder than I thought it will be." He muttered.  
"Daddy...? I'll be a big sister soon, right?" Amethst asked with hope. Kev smiled and nodded at her. Inside, he knew that he and Kat won't be able to have their "making" because Kat rejected the request. And she better give up killing as well and learn to be a good mother to her step-daughter...and she will have a baby someday.

*******

Alan came inside his office with Alice and Cory. The cop shuts the door behind him and went over to his desk and look at the teens with a serious look in his eyes. Alice and Cory was told that there is a witness who saw Kat escaped with the little girl and Kev. Coming in the office is a ginger haired teen with blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and pants. He also got a camera in his hands.  
"Alice, Cory, this is Brandon. He's the witness that saw Kat along with Kev and the little girl. He filmed the whole thing." Alan said. "Brandon, will you show them the clip?" Brandon nodded and turned on the camera and pressed the button and gave the camera to Alice. Leaning to the little screen, Alice and Cory watched the scene where it showed the building of the museum then screaming was heard. Three certain figures ran out of the doors of the museum and got in the car, and the cops were chasing them with guns. The car drove off in speed. Then the screen turned black.  
"That bastard, Kev, got the bitch out." Alice growled. "But, who was the little with him and Kat?"  
"We don't know, but we are on the search now. Kat will be put down this time." Alan replied. "She makes this world into the world she was in before." Alice clenched her fists. Murderland. That's the place Kat calls in Wonderland. At least the book was destroyed almost three years ago. Alice began to think back where she encountered the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter inside the book...The Mad Hatter, he looks so much like John. Alice shuts her eyes.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Brandon's voice asked. Alice opened her eyes and nodded. She got up from the chair and turned away. Kat killed her mother, her best friend, her boyfriend... Kat will be killing more people Alice knows. Not this time.  
"Alan...I don't want you or anyone to kill Kat." Alice said. She turned to face the confused cop. "Because...I want to kill her myself."


	6. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: A Sneaky Killer***

*******

Amethst heard a front door open on a late night, and she got out of her bed to check downstairs to see what it was. The door was open, and footsteps were heard outside. Amethst tiptoed out the door and noticed it was only Kat standing on the porch with a kitchen knife on her. She is staring out to see the view of the neighborhood and the city with the lights. Amethst was about to head back in the house, but she heard Kat spoke.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?" She asked, not even turning her head. Amethst stood by the doorway, staring at Kat in silent. "I guess I was harsh on you earlier, Amethst." Kat says. "When you asked about having a sibling, it made me...crazy. Because...part of me doesn't want to have a kid that will have my blood and your dad's. I'm a crazed killer in California. We're an hour away from Los Angles, and...I'm far away from my home. I actually live in Nevada when I was young."  
"Really? That's where you come from?" Amethst asked, surprised as she listened to the life of Kat's. A killer nodded her head as she remembers her painful memories when she was a little girl. Almost 12 years ago. "Since we're starting to...bond..." Amethst started as she sat on the chair across from her step-mother. "Can you tell me your life?" Kat looked at the girl in silent. Why would a young child like her could listen to the story? But, Amethst is family to Kev, so it wouldn't hurt to tell her, right? Kat turned back and face the full moon up in the night sky.  
"My dad was a killer when my mother was pregnant with me." She began. "My mom wanted to regret for being with my dad and all, so after I was born, my mom kicked my dad out. She raised me for almost 7 years. And I'm not like the kids I've seen in school, or anywhere in public. I'm mad as a hatter. I have my dad's blood...I have lust to kill." Kat stopped as the memory came back to her mind. She continued. "My mom was so afraid of me, so she wanted to put me in the mental hospital here in California, so I could be as far away as possible. I'm actually glad that I got out of my mom's sight, because I...I hate her so much. She doesn't even love me. I'm only a kid, but...the only person I love is my dad who broke me out. We're about to break in the psychic woman's house, Tarah, she had this gem...which have special power, but I already used it to get out of the book that she put me in. I was stuck in there for 10 years, and then, I got out by Alice's mother, and I killed her." Amethst gulped a bit. She is afraid, but feels pretty bad for her. Kat stabbed the wooded porch with a knife as she remembers the times when she got out of the book of _'Alice in Wonderland'_ and met Alice out here, which was a second encounter since the first was from the book.  
"You were really trapped in the book?" Amethst asked.  
"Yeah. Crazy, huh? Wonderland was a weird place, and I did some changes on my own. I took over Wonderland and call it, _'Murderland'_." Kat replied with a smirk. "I am the Queen of Murder, full of bloodlust." Amethst began to grow pale. Kat turned to her and noticed Amethst's fear. "Sorry, Amethst. Didn't mean to scare you. You wanted to know my story, so there you have it. Maybe you're not so bad after all." She said with a smile. "Go to bed, kid. I'll be in there in a minute. I wanted to be alone for now, okay?"  
"Umm...okay." Amethst replied with a nod and head inside the house. Kat made a thoughtful look and turned to see the view of the city. She wanted her family to be the greatest killers like her. And that gave her an idea. For the future, the generations will go on forever. Kat didn't want to have a baby, but...maybe it could be the next killer after her. Kat smirked at the idea.  
"Why didn't I think of this before? It's brilliant!" She says to herself. "But I can't tell Kev or Amethst that. I'll just say that I 'changed' and decided to have a baby. I may lose my virginity to Kev, but it will be worth it. My heir inside Kev is waiting for me..." Kat grabbed her knife with a chuckle.

*******

The next day, Alice came downstairs with her cell phone on her ear, talking to Alan who called her."You bringing someone over?" Alice asked with a confused expression. Cory and Pete are in the kitchen eating snacks. They listen to Alice on her cell phone. Sounds like Alan is bringing someone over today. It could be Brandon or anybody that they know.  
"Hope they find them, dad." Cory said. "We haven't seen the killer anywhere outside, just from the news on tv." Pete made a nod. Alice came in the kitchen and sat down with her brother and father.  
"What did Alan say?" Pete asked.  
"He's coming over with Brandon and someone who was new to be a cop. It's his first time going out for action like this." Alice replied. Cory gave her a confused look. There's a new cop? When did that happen? "The new guy is 22 years old, and he is trained well for this case, Alan told me." Alice says taking a bite of the chip.  
"He better not be that cop from Grown Ups 2." Cory said with a smart look on his face. Alice grinned a little. The doorbell was heard, making the family turn their heads towards the door.  
"That was fast." Pete said. Alice got up and went to the front door and opened it, but it's not Alan. It's Linda, the girl Alice met the other day.  
"Umm, hello, Alice. It's me, Linda. From the other day?" Linda said in a quiet voice. Alice didn't say a word. "Look, I'm sorry for bugging you, but...I was wondering if you knew about...Kat Angels. Who escaped." Alice moved to let Linda in the house. Cory came towards Linda with a smile and introduced himself and so did Pete. After greeting, Alice led Linda to the living room.  
"You saw the news and everything?" She asked sitting on the couch. Linda nodded. "And...how do you know where I live?"  
"Well...you see...it's kinda funny but weird at the same time because...well..." Linda started. "This is the home of where Cedric Angels used to live before he moved to Nevada."  
"...What?" Alice asked with a look. "Cedric Angels? Kat's father?" Linda nodded in response. "I don't know about that. I don't know if Kat knew about it when...she killed my mother..." Alice says. Linda held her hand.  
"I'm sorry about your loss of your mother, but...this is house is the home of Cedric, and Kat can come in here to kill you." She said. "We don't want you or anyone else like your family to get hurt." Alice didn't say anything. There's so much she needs to know. Not about Kat, about her father, Cedric. He may have the story that's never been told about before he was killed years ago when Kat was transferred in the book. The horn was heard outside. Sounds like Alan is here with the two men he brought. Alice went out the door and saw Alan coming out from the police car with Brandon. But, there's one guy missing.  
"Alan, where's the new guy you told me about?" She asked. Then, a black car appeared and parked by the driveway. A 22 year old man with dark brown hair came out of the car with a smile on his face. His brown eyes looked up at Alice and Linda. "Oh my god..." Alice whispered.  
"He is...sexy!" Linda whispered with a blush. The young man came to Alice and took her hand.  
"You must be Alice Jordan. I'm Josh Rickman. I'm the new cop." He said and kissed her hand. Alice blushed a little. Charming guy.  
"Nice to meet you, too." Alice said. Cory watched from the doorway with a disgust look on his face.  
"Oh brother..." He muttered. Alan and Brandon came on the porch with the girls and Josh.  
"Okay, let's get inside and talk about this." Alan said. So, everyone went inside the house, but Linda didn't follow them. Alice turned to her. Linda is a fan of hers after all. Maybe Linda could help.  
"Hey, you want to come in and...help us take Kat down? We do need some help around." Alice asked with a small smile.  
"Uh, n-no thanks. I'd love to, but...I have to get home and all." Linda replied. "Sorry. I'll see you around." She then started to leave the porch and never turn back. Alice shrugged and shut the door. Linda turned back to see the house. She didn't want to get herself in danger, her family will be in danger as well. So, she will have to stay out of the case.  
"Hello, Alice's new friend." A voice said. Linda turned, but a baseball bat hits her face to have her knocked out. Linda fell on the ground with a bruise forming on her face. The figure is no other than Kev. He noticed the cops came by Alice's place, but he noticed Josh's car and knew he's here now. Kev sighed a bit. "Josh...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Let's Have a Baby!***

Alice was on her laptop to look through Cedric Angels, Kat's father, and find out about his history when he lives in this house. But, there are no files of him at all. But, one file was found on his diary. But, Alice needs a password to open it up. Linda was the one who knew about Cedric Angels, but will she know how to get into the diary? If only Linda was here to help Alice and the others.  
"God, I need some answers! I know Cedric was shot by Tarah two years ago, but, I need a damn password!" Alice says. A knock was heard on the door, and it opened. Alice turned her head and found Josh standing by the doorway, smiling at her with a can of Pepsi. "Josh? What are you doing here? Did my dad invite you here?"  
"Well, kind of. I wanted to stop here and check on you guys. And you..." Josh replied by coming in and sat next to Alice with his eyes half lidded. "You look well as ever, sweetheart." Alice closed her laptop and scoot over a little. "Aww, don't be like that, honey. I'm being friendly." Josh told her.  
"_Too_ friendly if you ask me." Alice said. "Are you hitting on me? Do you have a girlfriend or something?"  
"I wish I have one, but...I'm a ladies man, you see?" Josh replied sadly. "But, I'm looking for a right girl. Don't worry, I'm not asking you. I heard about John and...I'm so sorry." Alice looked away from him in silent. "Kat Angels will be stopped this time. And you said you wanted to kill her. We all want her dead. Dead as a doornail." Josh says, uncomfortably. Alice looked back at him.  
"Sorry for being rude earlier. I'm just stressed out about the whole thing. There's so much I need to know, like Cedric Angels." Alice said. "He's the father of Kat. He's a killer himself. There's a diary on the site, but I can't look through it. I need a password of his." Josh got up and crossed his arms in silent. "Linda told me about the short history of Cedric, but, there's so much more. She could know what the password is."  
"Or...Kat may have know." Josh replied. "And I'll make her talk."  
"I don't know about that. She'll never open her mouth." Alice said with a worried look. Josh smirked to himself. Kat will talk by force. Josh is a cop and made anyone talk to get answers out from them. Josh will do anything to make the female killer talk.

* * *

Kev was sitting in his room one night, topless, reading a book of being a parent to his daughter until Kat showed up in a black nightgown. Kev's eyes grow wide as he studies her body. Kat sat next to him with a seductive look on her face.  
"Hey, honey." She says, running her finger up and down on Kev's chest. "Listen, I've been thinking of what Amethst had said, and I know how much she wanted a sibling. And you wanted a child that will have my blood and all."  
"Yeah?" Kev asked, confused about this. But, Kat pushed Kev on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Whoa! Kat, what's going on with you?" Kev asked, but Kat's finger was over his lips to silence him.  
"I decided to make a perfect family for all of us. I'm ready to stop the killing and have a baby with you." Kat said with a smirk. Kev made a surprised look. Is she serious? She's ready to give up her life and be a different person? Kev smiled at her proudly. Kat kissed him passionately on the lips, moaning in his mouth. Kev fell for the bait, but she didn't want him to know about that. She will have to go on with the charade for months if she's pregnant. "We never had a honeymoon since we got married, you know?" Kat asked.  
"Yeah, but, we can start now. In our own room." Kev says, kissing Kat's neck and cheeks. "Amethst is asleep. She won't wake up." Kat smirked as she lays her husband down and slowly took off her nightgown. Kev runs his hands all over her body. So smooth. He rolled over her so he could be on top of her. He took off Kat's red panties, so she is completely naked. "You look so beautiful..." Kev whispered, kissing Kat's stomach.  
"Thanks, I know." Kat giggled. Kev placed his hand on Kat's cheek and kissed her again. He pulled away from her. This is their very first time making love to each other, but Kev hadn't done it since his ex-girlfriend. Kat won't be disappointed. "I love you, Kev." Kat said.  
"I love you too, Kat." Kev replied with a smile. "I know you're the first timer, but, trust me, I will be very gentle." Kat nodded. It's now or never. They kissed again before they get right into it. But Kat pulled away to look at Kev.  
"Did you take care of Alice's new friend? Did you kill her?" She asked. Kev grew silent. He remembered hours ago that he knocked out Linda, but, he forgot to kill her since he saw Josh's car in front of Alice's house. Kat made a glare. "You didn't, did you?"  
"...No. But, listen, I promised my daughter not to kill anyone. Kat, you know that. You just told me you promise you will quit and wanted to have a baby." Kev replied.  
"I did!" Kat lied. "I promise you. Tonight I'm becoming clean! I swear, I won't kill a living soul out there!"  
"...Okay then. If you're really serious about this, there ain't going back to kill. You have a new life starting now." Kev said with a serious look. Kat nodded at him. In mind, she crosses her fingers. The plan is still in motion. Kev will be a fool later on.

The next morning, Kat opened her eyes and groaned a little. Kev was still sleeping next to her. Kat covered her breasts with a bed sheet as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh man. What a night." She says. She heard a groan from Kev. He rolled onto his stomach and looked at his wife, he smiled.  
"Morning, Katrina." He says. Kat snarled. "What's that look for? Didn't you enjoy last night?"  
"Don't call me by my full name, Kev." Kat told him. A knock was heard on their door. Kat quickly puts on her nightgown and Kev puts on his bottoms on and they both act natural. When Kev said come in, Amethst came in the bedroom with a terrified look in her eyes, but she had blood on her face and on her pajamas.  
"Holy shit! Amethst, what happened?!" Kev asked by coming over to his daughter. "Did someone break in? We didn't hear anything!"  
"No. There's no evidence about the burglary." Amethst says looking at her bloody hands. "Come in my room and see for yourself!" She ran out of the room as Kev followed her. Kat got up and followed them and went into Amethst's room. She gasped as she sees bloody handprints on the walls, and a bloody knife on the floor. "I didn't do this! I don't know where the blood came from." Amethst said. "I never killed anyone!" Kev turned to Kat in silent. He was thinking that Kat was responsible for this, but they were making love last night, and there's no way that Kat snuck out of the house after that. She promised.  
"A killer couldn't be that quiet to leave blood after murdering a victim. Maybe the killer...is framing us!" Kev said looking at the handprints on the wall. "But, these hands are small for a child. It could be a kid." Amethst slowly placed her hand over the bloody handprint. By her shock, it fits! But, it couldn't be her! She didn't do this. She's just a child.  
"What kind of kid would come in here and do this?" Kat asked, now concerned about this. She looked down and she picked up the knife. "Hey, this knife may have fingerprints on it. We could find our new enemy who framed us." She says showing the knife to Kev. Amethst was told to clean herself up so Kat and Kev can be alone. "If only we could find out..." Kat said, studying the knife with fingerprints. Kev made a thought. Maybe a certain someone could possibly help. Only Kev could do that himself and Kat will stay in hiding with Amethst.


	8. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7: Framed?*

****

"Who had the fucking nerve to frame us?!" Kat yelled as she was dress up for the afternoon, Kev watched in her in silent. After looking around in Amethst's room, they know someone out there is trying to frame them, and they will be put away, and Kat will be dead. "And Kev, you said you know someone out there who is going to help us. Who is it?" Kat asked turning to her husband.  
"...It's none of your concern. But trust me, I have everything planned out. He hasn't seen me for years. We got separated since." Kev said. Before Kat could ask, Kev got up and left the room to check on Amethst. Kat knew that Kev was sided with someone he's referring once before. It could be a new enemy, but she can't hurt him or kill him. Then, Kat looked at herself in the mirror, wearing the same old Wonderland dress. She's been in that outfits for ages. She needs new clothes. With style. And she will have to disguise herself out in public if she wants to go out without getting caught by the police or Alice.  
Amethst left her room to get downstairs to meet her father, until a hand grabbed her shoulder, making her turn and gasp. Kat placed her finger over her lips, hushing the girl. Amethst relaxed. She's still terrified about her room this morning.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Kat said. "Listen, I'm thinking about going to the store to get myself some new clothes for myself. And, I was wondering if you like to come with me. As mother and daughter time. I'll get you whatever you want." Amethst's eyes went wide. Kat's really changing for her. After accepting the invitation, Kat smirked in mind. When she told Kev that she and Amethst will go out to shop for a while, he was impressed. But, he noticed that Kat wasn't wearing her Wonderland dress. She's in a men's black shirt, and jeans. And her hair is in a ponytail. She had to make herself look a little unrecognizable in public. Kev was left alone in the house. He smiled at himself and turned on the tv.  
"Good for Kat. Good for Kat." He says. "She's trying. And Amethst looks very comfortable with her. Everything will be perfect soon."

***

At Target, Kat and Amethst were around the women's clothing area. Kat kept looking around for those who stare at her in suspicion, but so far, people aren't looking just as she is a normal teen. Amethst asked Kat if she could look around the kids' area for clothes that she may want, and Kat allowed her to as she looks at shirts and shorts. Amethst left Kat to look at the kids' clothes.  
"Hmm, I want to look normal, but bad." Kat said to herself. She picked up the white short shorts. There's a black tank top that's short, but it's for women who wants to show off their stomachs. Kat smiled and held the clothes and went to find Amethst. "Hey, Ames? Where are you?" She called.  
"Um, excuse me?" A boy's voice asked from the left. Kat turned and look at the boy. He looks like he's 7 or 8. Innocent kid. "Umm. You kinda look like the girl who kills people." He said. Kat grew silent. If this kid finds out, she's screwed. "Do you know about her? She escaped a few days ago." The boy said.  
"...Yeah. Why?" Kat asked, trying not sound annoyed, which she is.  
"Well, you do look like her-"  
"Billy!" A female voice called. A woman appeared and got in front of the boy. "Billy. What have I told you about talking to strangers?"  
"But, mom, look-" The boy started, but the mother took his hand and apologized to Kat and left with the boy. Kat sighed in relief. Now that was a close call. She could've been caught by a little boy, and she will just kill him right there and get out of there with Amethst. Kat arrived at the jewelry area and found Amethst looking at the necklace with a heart locket. She held onto it with a neutral look. Kat noticed the locket. It made her remember when she was a kid. She used to have a locket that was left by her father, and she didn't know what happened to it afterwards. Maybe her mother threw it out. What a bitch.  
"Are you okay, Kat? Um! Sorry, mom." Amethst corrected herself. Kat looked at her and nodded. "Can I have this? I want to have a photo of you and dad." Amethst asked with a smile. With nod, Kat took it from Amethst's hands and looked at it again. She then told her it's time to go without paying, but that made Amethst worry. Stealing? They don't have any money?  
"Let's go, I don't care if we get caught. I can take care of the bitches here. If anything happens, just rush to the car." Kat told Amethst. "I don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you." Amethst never replied. This feels so wrong. Kat is not just a murderer, she's also a thief! Kat took Amethst's hand and calmly walk away from the jewelry area to get to the exit doors that was not too far ahead. Kat can feel Amethst's grip as they are getting close to the doors, before stepping out, Kat felt something on her back, making her freeze. She's caught. Amethst let go of her step-mother and back away in fright. It could be security. Scary looking, maybe.  
"Well, well, well. We finally meet. I've been waiting for you to come around from hiding, Angels." A male voice said. Kat slowly turned around and made a glare at the young man. No other than Josh Rickman. His smart look quickly changes to awe and shock. He lowers his weapon a little, staring at Kat.  
'Oh, shit. She's...she's so...pretty.' He thought.  
"You know who I am, but I don't know who the fuck you are." Kat spat.  
"Swear." Amethst growled in annoyance. Josh smirked at Kat.  
"Really? You're not good with children, are you? You are a killer after all. Good thing that I found you, Kat." Josh said. "The chief wants you stopped and buried. For good." Kat couldn't take it. She suddenly kicked Josh in the sensitive area where it hurts, and took Amethst out the doors, and the alarms went off. Josh lowers himself on the ground, holding his area where Kat had kicked. That really hurt. He failed to catch the killer. But, he will take Kat down. Josh faced the doors where Kat and Amethst left in a flash, he made a weak smile.  
'What a woman.' He thought in amusement. He slowly stood up and went out the doors to catch Kat and Amethst. He saw Amethst get inside the car with the stuff that she had to steal by force, and Kat looked around before she got in the car. Josh took out his camera and zoom in and took a picture of Kat. He smiled at the picture.  
"She maybe a killer, but she sure is one hell of a girl." He said.  
Josh arrived at his car and sat down on the driver's seat to look at the picture of Kat. His cell phone began to ring. He answered it, and he hears Kev's voice on the line.  
"Who is this?" He asked with a confused look.  
"It's me, Kev Ferno. Don't you remember me? We're step-brothers." Kev said on the line. Josh made a stunned expression. His step-brother, Kev Ferno. They haven't seen each other since Josh moved out to stay in college.  
"Kev..." Josh whispered. "You son of a bitch, you're still in town! What happened to you the last couple of years? How's your girl?"  
"Listen, I want you to meet me at the park tonight. I...have problems at my house. Someone...broke into my kid's room last night." Kev said on the line. "So, can you please meet me at the park tonight? I really need some help from you. I heard you are a cop and all that." Josh smiled to himself.  
"What's the problem, man?" He asked.  
"...Well, we've been framed by a killer. A small killer." Kev said. Josh frowned a bit. "Look, I'll explain tonight if you meet me." Then, Kev hung up on Josh before he could have a chance to speak. Josh lowers his phone in silence. There's a different killer out there than Kat Angels. Who could it be?


End file.
